Swim Team Barbecue
by PrincessTutu22
Summary: Haruka Nanase x Reader. The swim club is having a barbecue to celebrate the end of the swim season, and Haru serves his grilled fish, but as it turns out...you don't like fish...:P (I apologize for the unclever title .)


**Konbanwa, Minna-san! To celebrate the ending of the first week of school, I have typed a one shot for an idea that popped in my headd. It's another Character x Reader, so I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Free!/Free! Eternal Summer.**

"Thanks again for inviting me, Gou-chan. I don't want to impose on your barbecue with the swim team", you half bowed as you and your red haired friend walked along.

"Ack, [Y/f/n]-chan! It's Kou! Kou! And like I said the other 5 times, you're not imposing. Everyone will be really happy to see you. You come around so often that you're practically a part of the team yourself", she poked her lip out in a fake pout before easing your worries.

"I guess. This has been one great swim season. I'm glad I managed to make most of the meets", you smiled happily.

"Right! You're like Iwatobi Swim Club's own little cheer leader", you both giggled at the idea.

Currently, you and Gou were on the way to Amakata-sensei's home for a barbecue celebrating the end of the season. You were in Gou's class, so the only time you really saw the boys were the few times you passed each other in the hallway, the occasional days you could stay after school to watch them practice (you had a part time job), and when you were able to make their swim meets.

You were pretty good friends with all the swimmers; Nagisa-kun was loveable and playful, sometimes at the breaks between practice Rei-kun would help you with your schoolwork, and Mako-san was like a fun older brother. Haru was…well…Haru was interesting. He was quiet and reserved, but his love of the water was quite obvious to you and you couldn't help but stare as he performed his freestyle swimming during practice.

However, the few times you were around to see him slowly take off his clothes when he saw a great mass of water only to realize that he was wearing trunks underneath sent a hot blush to your cheeks. Haru was interesting.

"[Y/f/n]-chan! Gou-chan! You're here!" the boy Lolita yelled once you had both entered the backyard.

"It's Kou!" she exclaimed with a "Hmmph", which you responded to with a light chuckle.

"Nagi-kun!" you greeted as you welcomed him with a joyful embrace. If you both stood side to side, you'd be about the same height, Nagisa-kun being slightly taller. You could mentally squeal about his cuteness all day long if you really wanted to.

"[Y/f/n]-chan looks so cute!" he clasped your hands in his and his eyes shined as he admired you in your white sundress and straw hat with a blue bow.

"Domou, Nagi-kun."

"Gou, [Y/f/n]-chan, you made it!" Mako-chan waved as he and Rei-kun approached the three of you.

Gou-chan just sighed, as if she had given up on correcting anyone.

"Mako-chan, Rei-kun! Hi! I'm glad we did. Crazy how this fell on my day off", you beamed at the two taller boys.

"Yeah, very crazy", the four surrounding friends gave each other knowing smiles that you had misinterpreted as being excited to be together.

"Wait a minute…where's Haru-chan?" you realized the black haired freestyler wasn't outside.

"He's inside helping Sasabe-sensei and Ama-chan with the food", Nagisa-kun's smile grew ever brighter.

"I see. I never knew Haru could cook", your voice rose, light with curiousity.

"Yeah, he's amazing! Especially with his specialty", Mako-chan commented.

"Specialty…?" you couldn't finish your question, as the swimmer in question stepped out from the sliding door from the house, followed by Amakata-sensei and Sasabe-sensei.

True to form, Haru-chan was in his in bathing suit, but luckily for you, and your slightly reddening cheeks, he had an apron over it.

"Haru-chan, didn't I tell you to change?" Makoto-kun chastised him as he passed by on the group on his way to the picnic table in the middle of the yard, carrying a covered dish that held a familiar scent for you.

"Would you quit it with the '-chan'", was his only reply.

"Look, Haru-chan", Nagi-kun obviously ignoring the declaration, "[Y/f/n]-chan made it to the barbecue", he took your hands that were still in his and raised them up as if to show Haru who you were.

Haru paused before reaching the table and turned his head so that his blue orbs rested on [y/e/c/] ones, and trailed down to your hands in Nagisa's, "Cool." Then continued onward to the table before setting the dish down.

"[Y/f/n]-chan, you're here!" Amakata-sensei and Sasabe-sensei.

"And glad to be so", you greeted back with a small bow after gently removing your hands from Nagisa-kun's.

Sasabe-sensei took the covered dishes he had in both hands to the table while Amakata-sensei lingered on.

"Well, now that we're all here and all the dishes are set out, let's eat!" she clapped her hands together.

Everyone still standing headed to the table and took their seats.

"Itadakimasu!" you all chanted in unison before Ama-chan uncovered the dishes.

"One of these is the Haru specialty I was telling you about", Mako-kun half whispered beside you.

What lay before you in the final dish was a platter of various grilled fish. Your eyebrows rose with surprise and your nose crunched up with distaste, which went unnoticed by the rest of the group. You loaded your plate with the other food sitting around, but were careful to avoid the fish.

"What's wrong, [Y/f/n]-chan? You're not eating any of the fish", Nagisa pointed out.

Rats! You've were found out.

Everyone looked up from their food and all the light conversation around you abruptly stopped. Even Haru gave you a calm stare.

You took a small gulp before answering, "Well…it's just that…no offense to Haru-chan…I'm sure you did a wonderful job preparing the fish, but…I don't really like fish…" You looked down at your plate of barely eaten food, not sure how to continue.

A small chuckle followed after the silence and you looked up to see Makoto with an apologetic grin, "Don't worry about it, [Y/f/n]-chan. No one's upset that you don't like fish. Your tastes are a little different, but that's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yeah, [Y/f/n]-chan is still the best! Even if you don't like fish", Nagi-kun said.

"Agreed", Rei-kun and Gou-chan followed.

Ama-chan and Sasabe-sensei "Mmm-ed" in agreement.

Despite everyone's hearty acceptance, you could still feel Haru's gaze throughout the rest of the afternoon.

After the lunch, the whole group participated in a water balloon fight, which resulted in you being thoroughly soaked and as you all waited to dry, that evening, you lit sparklers and watched them dance in the night. You got to share a small moment with Haru as he helped you when you weren't having much success lighting it.

When it was time to go, you said your farewells to everyone, but when you looked to find Haru you didn't see him and decided that you would see him at school.

Walking around to the front of the house ahead of Gou-chan, you spotted the black haired swimmer, wearing a sweatshirt, shorts, and flip flops.

You walked up to him and stood there in silence not sure of what to say. Finally you opened your mouth and voiced, "I had fun today…a lot. And I hope from today on I can spend even more time with you and the-"

"Friday", he cut you off.

"Excuse me?"

"Next Friday, come over and I'll cook for you. You don't like fish right?"

You slowly nodded.

"I'd like to change your mind…and by the way…you look…very nice today", he concluded with a small smile and jogged away to the rest of the group, leaving you with the companion you were walking home with that had just walked up.

"[Y/f/n]-chan? Why is you face so red?"

 **Ack, Haru-chan is so cute! Lol, this idea was derived form my own distaste of fish and I thought it would make acute little Reader Insert. . Be sure you review, I always enjoy reading your comments. Jikai!**


End file.
